vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mael (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Base= |-|Truth Absorbed= |-|Truth/Reticence Absorbed= Summary Estarossa is the second son of the Demon King, Meliodas' younger brother, Zeldris' older brother, and one of the Ten Commandments, being the Commandment of Love. Although he normally maintains a relaxed and laid-back facade, he is truly cruel and sadistic, thinking nothing of killing and torturing others, even his fellow demons, for his own gain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | High 6-B | At least High 6-B Name: Estarossa "The Love" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: '''Over 3,000 (380 biologically) '''Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Love", One of the Demon King's sons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Can create and manipulate the black "matter" on his body claws, blades, and other tools), Flight (By creating a wing out of Dark Matter), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Attack Reflection (Can reflect physical attacks with his variation of Full Counter), Soul Manipulation (As a Demon, Estarossa is able to extract and devour the souls of others to replenish his own strength), Aura, Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Can detect the magical power and energy coming off others), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Power Nullification (As the Commandment of Love, he can nullify the powers and physical strength of anyone who bears hatred towards him), Can inflict wounds which are difficult to recover from for those who have Mid-level Regeneration | All previous abilities, Can petrify anybody who speaks a lie in front of him, Sealing (His darkness prevented Tarmiel from shifting to liquid) | All previous abilities Attack Potency: At least Country level (Briefly contended with Tarmiel and Sariel. Has more physical power than Zeldris, who casually one-shot Drole. Described as far beyond Galand, and nearly matched the strength of a mid-morning Escanor) | Large Country level (Absorbed Galand's Commandment, was able to pressure and injure Tarmiel and Sariel) | At least Large Country level (After absorbing Monspeet's Commandment, he casually overpowered both Tarmiel and Sariel). The Commandment of Truth ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ban could not see his movements when he was trying to keep an eye on him. Blitzed and injured Meliodas) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to his previous state) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Country Class | Large Country Class | At least Large Country Class Durability: At least Country level (Took attacks from mid-morning Escanor. Survived late-morning Escanor's Cruel Sun, though it put him in a coma. Tanked a barrage of attacks from Tarmiel and Sariel) | Large Country level (Tanked Tarmiel's and Sariel's combination attack, which would have destroyed his previous form at the molecular level) | At least Large Country level (Much more powerful than before) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Those who don't feel hatred for others, such as Escanor, who simply views his foes as ants waiting to be squashed, will be immune to his Commandment. Estarossa cannot break the rule of his Commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto himself. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after he heals himself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. | In this form Estarossa is insane and extremely playful. The Commandment of Truth only works on people that know they are lying in his presence; it can also work on himself, petrifying him if he breaks an oath. | Initially regained his sanity after absorbing the Truth, but retains all the other weaknesses alongside a case of personality disorder, which gets much worse as time goes on, to the point that he becomes psychologically broken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Demon: Estarossa is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. Note that Estarossa always has his demon mark activated. Black Matter: As part of his demon biology, Monspeet can generate a dark substance from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls from humans and absorb them to restore their magic power. Both lesser demons and Commandments have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. Commandments Love: The Commandment bestowed upon Estarossa by his father, the Demon King, after Meliodas left the Ten Commandments. It renders anyone who has hatred in their heart in his presence to be unable to inflict damage to others, allowing him to easily nullify Meliodas' Revenge Counter and subdue him afterwards. Later, Holy Knights such as Gilthunder had problems even summoning their energy while in front of him. Truth: After absorbing the commandment of Truth (which he took from Galand), anyone who tells a lie in Estarossa's presence will be turned to stone. Reticence: After absorbing the commandment of Reticence (which he took from Monspeet), he is presumably able to access its curse, but its effects are currently unknown. Abilities * Blackout: Estarossa engulfs a specific target with his darkness, powerful enough to swallow mid-morning Escanor's Cruel Sun. However, when Escanor entered his late-morning form his sun broke out of Estarossa's darkness. Full Counter: Estarossa is able to reflect the force of any physical attack, such as a standard sword swing or punch, back at his foe with twice its original strength by parrying it with his sword. However, he cannot reflect anything other than a standard physical attack, making it useless against supernatural techniques. In addition, Estarossa needs to be able to read the timing and nature of the attack in order to use Full Counter against it and can't launch an attack of his own in the meantime. Hellblaze: Estarossa can generate the black fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban and Meliodas. Hellblaze can be coated on Estarossa's body or weapon to enhance his strikes. He can also generate large area-of-effect explosions of black fire. * Black Hound: Estarossa creates a construct of black fire in the shape of a large dog. By moving in a circle the dog can create a barrier of black fire. Indura Transformation: As a demon with a power level over 50000, Estarossa has access to the Indura Transformation. Upon sacrificing six of his seven hearts, Estarossa can transform, considerably increasing his stats, but losing his original form and ability to reason. He has never used this ability, however, as it is a final resort. Killing Saucer: Estarossa creates spinning blades of darkness in his hands that rotate at high speeds and slash his enemies, covering them in darkness to presumably suffocate them unless they break out. Rebellion: Estarossa creates seven black blades, presumably from his black matter, each with a different form. He creates seven blades for the seven hearts of a high-level demon that must be destroyed for his victim to be killed. Key: Base | Truth Absorbed | Truth/Reticence Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6